Vale Somnus
by AzureStoryTeller
Summary: Noctis, the heir to the Kingdom of Lucis, must battle through an empire and confront his destiny, which has been laid out for him. Unaware of who is friend or foe, he uncovers deeds from the past that haunt the present. In doing so, he must ascend to the throne for deception and demons will destroy him and all that he loves if he does not. AU story and possible OCs.


_**Alright, so as I promised, I have deleted my other FFXV story, "The King's Ascension", because when I went back to read it…I was cringing really hard. Grammar needed a lot of work and storytelling needed to be better. In all honesty, it was garbage. However, that's why this story is here. To wipe that off the slate. So, this story's complete storyline overall, will be different from what I'd originally planned. This not a reboot. It's its own new thing, despite similar elements from my previous FFXV story.**_

 _ **However, I'm still deleting "The King's Ascension". Honestly, I felt that it was so way off the mark with my original intention, despite it being my own creation. Guess I got way to carried away. I thought having a larger and growing party would pay homage to the traditional Final Fantasy formula but I realized that it was working against the story. Not only that, but I was kind of going against FFXV and Versus XIII's darker formula. So, I scrapped it.**_

 ** _Regardless, I hope you'll enjoy the Prologue._**

* * *

 **Prologue: Two That See The Light**

In the world of Eos, there existed limitless marvels there. Magical beasts, locations of awe-inspiring sight, and creations of fantastic proportions existed. It was unlike so many other worlds. It was such a fantasy. A blend of modern society and magic coexisting in harmony. One of the ones responsible for this world, was the goddess Etro, the deity of death and the afterlife. Through her divine providence, she created six beings known as the Astrals, godly entities representing light, fire, water, ice, lightning, and earth, who each oversaw Eos from the divine beyond.

One day, she gifted humanity with the Crystals, which held power and wisdom meant to guide them on their path and progress. It was through pity and generosity that she granted these boons to them.

However, humanity grew arrogant, seeking to use the Crystals to gain power and prominence. They aimed to overtake the gods and reach their level. One of them, out of rage, cursed humanity with a plague. Forever more, they would be plagued by the night, destined to turn into monsters as reflections towards their inner malice.

As this continued, one by one, the countries that were allowed Crystals, lost them to war and greed, leaving very few behind. With the ever-growing threat of Daemons encroaching humanity, all hope seemed lost and Etro's voice grew silent. Despite all this, the threat remained low, allowing humanity to retain its stance in life.

Ages passed since those morbid days and now, Lucis, the Kingdom with the very last crystal, defends its borders with a shield that bars all from crossing into its lands. Now, others seek to take the very last of the sacred Crystals and achieve what was desired so long ago.

"Noctis…Noctis…Noct." A stern voice called out.

Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, the heir apparent to the Lucian Throne to the present day, was asleep within his car, the Regalia. He was of average height, sporting spiky black hair, blue eyes, and a fit figure. He was now wearing a black suit without a tie, and had just emerged from his nap.

Sitting in the drivers' seat was one of his royal guards and longtime friend, Ignis Scientia. He wore glasses, with his brown hair spiked upwards, almost as if it were a pompadour. He too wore a formal suit.

In the back seat with Noctis, was a tall and muscular man with black hair slicked backwards. His name was Gladiolus Amicita, and he was the Prince's bodyguard. He was dressed in a militaristic uniform, showing that unlike his casual demeanor suggested, he was accompanying the two as security.

"We're almost there, you'd best keep yourself awake." Ignis warned him.

"I know." Noctis sighed, stretching.

"His Majesty is unable to attend this event, so you'd do well to mind your manners and position." Ignis reminded him.

"Got it." Noctis sighed, slightly annoyed by Ignis' nagging.

The reason for their attire, was the fact that they were headed for a party, to which, Noctis was invited to. It wasn't a mere party, however, since many from different countries were coming to attend. In a small city just outside of Lucian borders, an event was being held to help others interact. It was no secret that the war was taking a toll on everyone, with Niflheim being rumored to be ready to lay down their weapons for a truce.

Niflheim was an old empire, infamous for its technological advancements and ability to mix magic with science. For years, they'd fought with Lucis, seeking the last Crystal of Etro in Eos. They'd already overtaken countless countries with their militaristic might. Now, they were baring down on Lucis without relent.

The number of lives taken by this conflict were too great for many to want to imagine. The people of Niflheim had even protested before on social media, showing that neither side was really happy about the escalating battles.

Long had Niflheim wanted to enter Lucis to claim all that they had. The allure of the last surviving crystal was a prize too temping to forgo for power-hungry mongrels like them. Noctis was wary of them, for he'd had his own negative experiences with the Empire. Even now, their soldiers fought at the border, keeping the enemy at bay.

It was no lie to say that it was only a matter of time before Niflheim eventually broke through Lucis' barriers. For ages, the royalty and crystal of Lucis had maintained a magical wall that protected the Crown City from harm, but even then, its power was finite.

It was such a shame that the world was so grim.

The whole thing about the truce sounded fishy to Noctis, but nonetheless, he'd decided this was worth doing. His father, King Regis Lucis Caelum, made it a point to interact with the citizens of Lucis to better understand their needs. They wanted this war to end, desperately. Noctis respected him, admiring his father's wisdom and desire to do well by his people. However, he had little patience for these sorts of events. It was always so tiresome to him. He and his father were to be guests for a social event hosted by an immigrant from Tenebrae, a neighboring country that had good ties with Lucis before it was taken over by Niflheim.

In Tenebrae, was the Oracle, an individual who could undo the curses and pains plaguing the people and could receive visions and convene with spirits and gods. They were blessed with the Light, able to heal and console all who walked this earth. They were charged with the duty of convening with the gods and conveying their wisdom to the denizens of Eos. In ages past, the Oracles often partnered with the Kings of Lucis through many events, creating a bond between both lines that lasted until recent times.

Noctis was taken from his thoughts when Ignis pulled up into a parking lot, stopping outside of a beautiful skyscraper. It was like a glass spire that was barely touched by stain and dust. Spiraling pillars supported this building, giving even more flair to its design. At the top of the building, was a glass dome that gave a perfect view of the sky.

The Prince, his loyal advisor, and bodyguard walked into the Main Lobby of the building, immediately gathering attention. As the future ruler of this country, he wasn't surprised. King Regis had made it clear to him that this was to be an increasingly common occurrence for him. Noctis knew that these people around him wanted more power and connections, making him a prime target. It was tiresome to deal with their constant unfelt flattery and attempts to be associates, as he'd labeled them. If trouble ever came, they were usually the first to run away without a care for any other.

"Welcome, everyone! My name is Argent Decem. I welcome all of you esteemed guests, to this party. I understand that many of you have taken time from your busy schedules to take part in this evening's events. Long have the countries of Lucis and Niflheim waged war but soon, very soon, that war will end. A most joyous cause to celebrate and understand one another, for this war has claimed too many lives to be allowed to continue. I have invited you all here to celebrate and understand one another, and not to escalate matters further. Thus, please enjoy it to the maximum, for we can only hope to enjoy more of these moments in the future."

Noctis immediately felt all eyes fall upon himself. It was once again time to begin dodging people. He never liked politics, even if he were versed in it to an extent. His father ensured that. Noctis gave a polite bow of his head, before making it clear that he didn't come to be the center of attention through his body language.

When the speech was done, Noctis took this chance to walk away.

"Noct, where're you going?" Gladiolus asked.

"Upstairs. You know I don't like socializing like this." Noctis sighed.

"It would do you well to maintain connections, Noct. You never know when you might need them." Ignis crossed his arms.

"I'll be sure to do that." Noctis nodded, giving a casual wave of his hand.

As he said, he grabbed a glass of water and walked around for one trip, with Gladiolus keeping an eye on him. He chatted with the heads of many corporations, businessmen, politicians, and military leaders, ensuring to oblige in proper etiquette. Regardless, he got it done quickly, opting to leave for a quieter atmosphere.

* * *

Taking a flight of stairs up to the second floor, Noctis found that almost nobody was here, aside from a few stray people. Looking around, it was like an extravagant lounge, with seats lining along walls with a glass cylinder to provide a view into the city. What really caught his attention was the massive painting of Etro.

"The goddess of death, huh? I wonder why you left those crystals here and why you left me with what I have." He scoffed quietly to himself.

Noctis turned to the window. Something out of the corner of his eye had garnered his attention.

Staring into the distance, his attention was taken by the sky, revealing a creeping light that stretched from the heavens. Slowly floating towards it, was a blue sphere that flickered like fire and light.

Noctis narrowed his eyes in slight displeasure. He'd seen it enough times to understand just what it was. Every time he saw it, an unpleasant taste would wash over his mouth and an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach would boil.

Scoffing, he turned around.

"Same old drivel."

Walking away, Noctis decided that he'd been here long enough. He'd made his rounds, greeted others, and did as decided for a few hours already. It was time to find Ignis and leave.

"Your Highness, are you leaving so soon?"

Noctis stopped in his tracks. He didn't really like it to be held up by someone wanting another favor. He turned around. What he was met with, was astonishment. His mouth slightly fell agape as he registered who he was seeing. A young woman with long golden hair walked closer. She wore a sleeveless white dress that reached a bit below her knees, with white high-heels to add to it. Noctis looked into her stormy grey eyes and felt as if he were looking into clouds, throwing him into curiosity.

"Yes, I have other matters to attend to." Noctis politely responded.

This lady smiled, almost as if piercing through his lies with her eyes.

"You saw that light, didn't you?" The young woman progressed.

"What light do you mean?" Noctis coyly asked, keeping his distance.

"I know that you understand what I'm talking about. I can see it too." She chuckled.

Following him, the young lady walked with her arms behind her back. Clearly, she was intent on talking more.

"Again, see what?" Noctis asked, coyly.

He never liked looking at the light in the sky, but he couldn't help it. Something about it would just vex him, driving discomfort into the very core of his being. To see those haunting wisps ascend into the sky, Noctis could only draw one conclusion about it.

"The light. The light where the deceased enter."

Noctis sighed. It looked like whoever this person was, she certainly understood what it all meant. She merely nodded in agreement.

"You shouldn't talk about it so openly. People will think we're crazy." Noctis warned her.

"Well, there's nobody here."

"They say that those who see that light, have powers granted to them by the dead. What do you think?" The young woman walked ahead of him.

"I think it's rather superstitious when it comes to the part about the dead." Noctis chuckled.

"I don't particularly like that idea as well. I'd prefer not to have anything that's taken away from the dead."

"You know a lot about this stuff." Noctis pointed out.

"Well, in the country of Tenebrae, this is common myth."

"It's like that here too, given our religion. So, are you Tenebraen nobility?" Noctis asked.

He looked at her clothing and it certainly didn't look like it was cheap. Tenebrae had a fondness for the color white, and she had a familiar color of blonde hair to someone he knew in Tenebrae. Not only that, but the way she carried herself was regal, even if quite carefree.

"Hm, can't really say. You'll have to find out for yourself."

"Then how about you tell me your name, at the least." Noctis inquired.

"It's Stella, Stella Emotus." She turned around.

"Stella, huh? Well, what makes you think I see that light? How do you know I'm not going along with you?" Noctis crossed his arms.

He couldn't help but find himself amused with this young woman. She seemed friendly, even playful.

"You were looking in the same direction that I was, which happened to be where I saw the light too. That, and I heard you talking to yourself." Stella giggled.

"I see. Well, honestly, I wouldn't like that power, either. I'd prefer not to have the dead cursing me. I don't like stealing from them." Noctis japed.

"Wow, I didn't have you pegged as a joking person." Stella chuckled.

"I can be playful sometimes." Noctis gave a small grin.

Stella turned around, staring out of the glass dome ceiling.

"You know, I often wonder, what's the reason for allowing people to see this light? Not everyone can do it, but those that can, are often set apart from others. What do you think that means?" Stella asked the Prince.

"I think it means that we're meant for something. Can't say what, since I've never really given much leeway for those thoughts, but that's my honest opinion." Noctis stared into the view beyond the window.

"I always thought the same too. If we're having these experiences, then surely, we can't waste them." Stella smiled.

"And what would you like to do?" Noctis asked.

"Well, I have many ideas. First and foremost, I'd like the aggression between Lucis and Niflheim to end. Tenebrae may be linked to Niflheim, but the core values of the Oracles are instilled in us." Stella sighed.

"I was told that the Oracle would potentially come this evening." Noctis alluded.

Stella nodded.

"Yes, Lady Lunafrey Nox Fleuret. Even in Tenebrae, she's quite busy. She and her brother Ravus are always on the move, trying to do the best by our people. However, Lord Ravus has proven that he's not entirely committed to the Oracle's cause. He is a military commander, after all."

"You seem to know a lot about their activities."

"Well, the media follows them closely. You'd be surprised with how open they can be. I have met them a few times as well. Have you, Prince Noctis?" Stella playfully asked.

"A few times, yes." Noctis answered.

"And do you believe in the words of Lady Lunafreya? About the Star Scourge?"

"I do, yes. I've seen it before and I don't think I'll ever forget." Noctis' eyes returned to looking down, as if recalling several memories.

"A dark plague that infects creatures and humans, turning them into daemons and befouling their purpose and hearts. It's such a cruel fate." Stella sadly noted.

"Even so, we'll survive." Noctis countered.

"Well, then, Prince Noctis, what would you wish of your power? Would you wash this plague away?" Stella turned to face him.

"I'd do whatever I deem good enough for others. Honestly, I'd never given too much thought to it, outside the necessities."

"Quite a noble goal." Stella smirked.

"Perhaps. However, I believe our time is coming to an end. I oughta get going now. Will I see you around?" Noctis turned to her.

"Maybe. I'll be in Insomnia for a short while. Maybe we'll cross paths again." Stella shrugged.

"Then, I'll leave it to chance." Noctis chuckled.

"Well, then, I should be leaving too. I bid you a good night, Prince Noctis." Stella nodded.

"Just Noct is fine."

"Noct…well, then, just in case we don't meet again, come to Tenebrae. I'll personally guide you around." Stella chuckled.

"Sounds nice. I'll think on it." Noctis smiled.

With that said, the beautiful woman walked away, leaving the Prince to ponder what they'd just discussed.

* * *

With enough time spent here, four hours having passed, Noctis walked back downstairs to find his future advisor and bodyguard. It was time to turn in for the night.

This talk had been rather intriguing, despite how odd it was. Normally, people wouldn't be talking about the light of the dead and having special powers, even if they were no secret in Lucis. The Royal Family of Lucis had magic gifted to them by the Lucian Crystal, granting them immense power that few others had. By the King's grace, that power was shared to his soldiers.

However, he played dumb, not wanting to talk about the magic of the Crystal too much.

Perhaps the power to see that light came from that, but that did little to answer Noctis' questions. Why did he have this power? To merely protect and guard his home and people felt too small. Was there something else? Did he have another calling or was this all there was to it?

He was unsure, but whatever the case, he'd deal with it when the time came.

He descended downstairs, meeting with Ignis and Gladiolus. He chuckled when he saw that Gladio was courting some ladies. He'd had always had that tendency whenever they attended these functions.

"Ah, Greetings, Your Highness." Someone called out to him.

The voice was quite soft-spoken, lacking overbearing eagerness. Noctis turned around and found a man dressed quite eccentrically. He had maroon hair, being quite wavy and curly. He had a fedora and a silken clothing that was reminiscent of a jester's, except more formal and oversized at the hems.

"My name is Ardyn Izunia, Chancellor of Niflheim. I am most humbled to make your acquaintance." Ardyn bowed.

"The honor is mine, Chancellor Izunia." Noctis returned the gesture.

He had to tread carefully, as Lucis and Niflheim still weren't on the best of terms just yet. This man held far more power than he'd let on. With one signature, he could order an air raid on Lucis or fork over territories to others.

"I had hoped to meet you at least once before this evening ended. How do you feel about the truce being rumored across our countries? I assure you, the treaty's rumors are very true and I, myself, am working to ensure its signing."

"I feel that it's incredibly necessary, for the sake of both countries." Noctis answered.

"As do I, it's a rather senseless war. Niflheim is well off and Lucis has done nothing to trouble others. I am glad to see that you agree. Tell me, have you seen the Oracle here, perchance?" Ardyn looked around.

"Not at all. I was told that there was a small possibility of her attendance." Noctis shook his head.

"Yes, she has proven herself to be fervent with her duties."

"And may I ask the sudden reason for Niflheim's desire for a truce?" Noctis asked.

It sounded like a question meant for a fight, but he couldn't help it. Niflheim was often shady.

"The Emperor has decided that enough is enough. That crystal is no longer worth the lives. He only desired the Crystal out of desperation but he'll no longer follow the footsteps of his predecessors. I assure you, his intentions of all of Niflheim are heartfelt and honest. You have my word." Ardyn tipped his hat.

"I understand. Perhaps the day for the Treaty will come soon." Noctis mused.

"Indeed. I thank you for taking the time to grant me a conversation, Your Highness."

Ardyn bowed, pivoted, and walked away.

"Who was that?" Gladio walked up to Noctis.

"The Chancellor of Niflheim, himself." The Prince explained.

"What? Without a guard?" Ignis asked.

"Perhaps it's a sign of good faith. Either way, I still don't trust him." Noctis retorted.

"Regardless, let's not let hostilities brew. This is a social event meant for getting to know one another." Ignis warned him.

"I've been looking around and no one's got a weapon on them, so I guess mostly everybody is willing to respect the truce." Gladio grumbled.

"Regardless, it's getting late. What shall we do, Noct?" Ignis asked.

"Let's find a place to crash. Insomnia's four hours away and it's already past midnight." Noctis decided.

"True. My eyelids are starting to get a little heavy." Gladio shrugged.

With that said, the three left after giving their final goodbyes. Luckily, hotels were stricken across the city, giving ease to decide where to stay.

"Too bad Prompto's not allowed to come. This is outright classism." Gladio sighed, poking fun at their missing friend.

"He's probably hitting on Cindy right now or walking around taking photos." Noctis chuckled as they entered the Regalia and drove into the city.

"I do find it odd that His Majesty didn't come in person. Normally, he'd attend such events, but he gave no indication as to why he's absent." Ignis said as he drove.

"Lately, he's looking more and more ill, don't you think?" Gladio asked.

Noctis was silent. He stared out the window, trying not to dwell too hard on the matter.

"The Wall's taking its toll on him. I get the feeling that he's itching to take it down too."

"Whatever the case, let's be on our guard. I'd hate for people to start shooting rather than signing." Noctis shrugged.

"It wouldn't be surprising." Gladio remarked.

"You were on the second floor for quite a while, Noct. Did something happen?" Ignis asked.

"Not really. Talked with one or two people and relaxed." Noctis nonchalantly replied.

He decided not to tell Ignis of his encounter with Stella. He wasn't sure of what sort of responses he'd get. Most of all, he didn't want to talk about the fact that she was aware of the light of Etro, much like him. The fact that she was Tenebraen and could see the light, would be alarming to Lucians, as it could be seen as Niflheim delving into magic associated to the crystals. The power to see the light of the dead was something that only people who'd brushed closely with death could see. By all accounts, anyone who'd been touched by death, should stay dead.

Noctis looked out the window, staring at the moon in the sky. He could feel that change was coming, whether it be for better or for worse. Lies could be hidden by smiles, but sometimes, the truth could be ignored, bringing disaster. This turbulent time was uncertain for everybody, and it troubled Noctis. He knew that his life was going to change. He knew that this period of peaceful sleep that had blessed Lucis was soon to be cast away. Either a new dream of prosperous slumber was to come, or a nightmare was to engulf it.

* * *

 _ **Alright, that wraps up the Prologue of this story. Now, if you've stuck with it this far, then please don't get the wrong idea. I don't hate FFXV. In all honesty, I have a good opinion of it. I do have my issues with the story, but it's not crazy bad. Gameplay-wise, I think it's extremely dynamic and it's utterly beautiful. However, I couldn't help but wonder what Final Fantasy Versus XIII would've looked like. So, I came up with this story since I loved the lore of both stories and I wanted to try my hand at making a better FFXV story. It was just something that I conceived out of curiosity, but because Versus XIII was never made in its original form, we'll never get that question answered.**_

 _ **Anyways, please let me know what you thought about it and I'll be sure to read them. Until next time.**_


End file.
